Transparent Answer
by hanamizuki10
Summary: Aku, yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas, dan kau, yang selalu mendapat peringkat paling bawah. Aku yang tidak pernah tersenyum, dan kau yang selalu tersenyum. Terlalu banyak perbedaan pada diri kita. Apakah kita bisa terus bersama, atau harus berpisah? Bad summary. Oneshot fic based on Toumei Answer song by Jin. Warning inside!


Konnichiwa minna~! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kurobas (jadi maaf kalo karakternya terlalu OOC, dsb _ _))

Setelah gak bikin fic selama setahun, saya akhirnya nyoba-nyoba bikin fic lagi di fandom yang berbeda. Yah fic ini fic kilat sih, saya buat malem-malem sekitar jam Sembilan sampai jam satu. Lelet banget ya |-"D

Sebenernya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang judulnya Toumei Answer dan Lost Time Memory, dua lagu yang ada di Kagerou Project-nya Jin/Shizen-no-Teki-P.

Oke, daripada kelamaan curhat gak jelas, mending langsung aja yaa~ :D

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This fic © hanamizuki10**

**Warning: OOC, typo/miss-typo, sho-ai (maybe), death chara, alur cepat, lebay.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**-Transparent Answer-**

Tap tap tap…

Suara sepatuku yang beradu dengan jalanan memecahkan suasana sepi pada pagi hari ini. Suara yang kudengar setiap hari, saat akan menuju tempat membosankan itu. Ya, sekolahku. Tidak tidak, bukan karena aku bosan mendapat nilai jelek di situ, justru sebaliknya. Aku bosan mendapat angka seratus berwarna merah di atas kertas putih yang kutulisi dengan tinta hitam.

Oh itu alasan yang pertama. Alasan yang kedua? Tentu saja karena aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di situ. Tidak heran aku dijauhi karena sikapku ini. Keras kepala, dingin, aneh, cuek, dan… tidak, aku tidak _tsundere_. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa orang _tsundere_ tidak akan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang _tsundere_. Tapi aku benar-benar bukan _tsundere_. Percayalah padaku.

Tunggu. Kenapa kita jadi membahas _tsundere_, sih?

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya. Namaku Midorima Shintarou, selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelas. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri, tapi itu memang kenyataannya kok. Oh iya satu lagi. Aku selalu percaya pada ramalan Oha-asa.

Tak terasa kakiku sudah membawaku ke tempat ini. Kulihat jam tanganku. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Segera aku memasuki gerbang sekolah yang besar, berjalan melalui lorong-lorong yang masih ramai oleh siswa-siswi sekolah ini, lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, melalui beberapa kelas sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelasku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju mejaku yang terletak paling belakang, di baris kedua, lalu meletakkan tasku di atas meja.

"_Ohayou_ Shin-_chan_~"

Suara itu lagi. Suara milik seseorang yang bernama Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah mejaku. Dia tidak mempunyai teman. Bahkan teman satu-satunya hanyalah aku. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau berteman denganku karena alasan-alasan yang kusebutkan di atas tadi.

'_Itulah yang membuatmu berbeda dari yang lainnya, Shin-_chan_. Lagipula, kau sudah menolongku waktu itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih!'_ Jawabnya saat kutanyai waktu itu.

"_Ohayou_, Takao," hening sebentar, sampai aku melanjutkan. "Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, _nanodayo_," kataku tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tasku.

"Tapi itu 'kan panggilan sayangku untuk Shin-_chan_~" katanya sambil melihat _lucky-item_ yang kubawa; sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna _pink_. Sepertinya dia sengaja menggodaku. Tanpa kusadari, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku. Semoga Takao tidak melihat wajahku ini.

"Oh demi Tuhan, itu memalukan Takao."

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan darinya. Akhirnya aku menolehkan pandanganku ke pemuda bersurai hitam ini. Ternyata dia sedang belajar. Dasar, bisa-bisanya menggoda orang saat sedang belajar begitu.

"Hoi Takao, kau sedang belajar apa?"

"Hari ini 'kan ada ulangan fisika, Shin-_chan_. Kau lupa?"

Ulangan? Oh aku benar-benar lupa terhadap hal itu.

"Tapi, Shin-_chan_ 'kan sudah pintar, tak usah belajar saja dapat nilai yang tinggi. Tidak seperti aku, hehe…," ujarnya sambil tertawa—tawa yang dipaksakan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Makanya, belajarlah lebih rajin, _nanodayo_. Mau kuajari?" Tidak sengaja pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Mungkin kalau ada orang lain selain Takao yang mendengarnya, orang itu akan bertanya dalam hati. _'Kesambet apa si Midorima, sampai mau merelakan waktunya untuk mengajari orang lain…?'_

Yah, aku memang termasuk orang yang tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, sih.

"Tentu saja mau! Tolong ajari aku yang ini, Shin-_chan_~" pintanya sambil menunjuk soal yang—menurutku—sangat mudah.

Akhirnya aku mengajarinya dengan sangat pelan, tetapi dia tidak mengerti-mengerti juga. Aku sempat bingung, dia harus kuajari dengan cara yang bagaimana?

"Hehe, maaf merepotkanmu Shin-_chan_. Aku memang sangat bodoh, sampai tidak bisa ditolong begini… maaf ya…," celetuknya saat aku sedang mengajarinya.

"Bicara apa kau ini. Berusahalah sedikit pasti kau juga bisa!"

Setelah mengatakan begitu, Takao hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang… tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"A-aku bicara seperti itu karena aku ingin melihatmu mendapat nilai bagus, bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_," aku melanjutkan, dengan wajah yang memerah. Takao hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata. "Te-terima kasih Shin-_chan_! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukannya sama saja itu artinya kau peduli padaku, eh, _tsundere_ Shin-_chan_~"

"_Urusai, nodayo_! Aku bukan _tsundere_!" Sanggahku, lalu membetulkan letak kacamataku yang agak merosot.

"Hehe, Shin-_chan_ memang _tsundere_ kok~"

Aku hanya diam, lalu kembali ke mejaku Karena bel tanda kelas akan dimulai berbunyi, dan langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama.

-oOo-

"Bapak akan bagikan hasil ulangan kemarin. Midorima Shintarou, kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di ulangan kali ini."

Semua anak diam, tidak ada yang merasa kagum atau memujiku. Mereka semua tidak kaget, karena memang akulah yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Mungkin mereka semua bosan, karena namakulah yang selalu berada di peringkat pertama. Aku saja bosan kok.

"Midorima, ini ulangannya. Ambillah ke depan."

Mau tidak mau, aku ke depan dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan guruku, Lalu berjalan kembali ke mejaku, duduk, dan memperhatikan kertas itu. Kertas putih dengan angka seratus yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna merah di bagian atas kertas. Jujur aku bosan melihatnya.

"Wah selamat ya Shin-_chan_, kau mendapat nilai paling tinggi lagi~"

"Apakah itu mengejutkan untukmu, Takao?"

"Tidak sih, aku 'kan hanya memberi selamat padamu~"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, _nanodayo_."

"Takao Kazunari!"

Dengan segera, Takao berdiri dan maju ke depan untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya. Aku bisa menebak bahwa nilainya kali ini rendah lagi, dilihat dari raut wajahnya saat akan kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku mendapat nilai lima puluh lagi, Shin-_chan_, hehe…," lagi-lagi tawa yang dipaksakan itu.

"Takao, maaf, tapi kenapa kau selalu memaksakan senyum saat mendapat nilai yang buruk?" Bodoh. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kuucapkan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Shin-_chan_?" Perlahan-lahan senyumanya yang dipaksakan diganti oleh senyumnya yang lebar.

"Karena… err… karena… ya kau tahu, orang yang mendapat nilai buruk pasti selalu sedih 'kan? Tapi kenapa kau selalu tersenyum…?" Bahkan aku yang selalu mendapat nilai tinggi tidak pernah bangga—ataupun hanya sekedar senyum—karena itu.

"Itu karena aku mencintainya~"

"Apa?"

"Shin-_chan_, membenci sesuatu itu tidak baik. Maka dari itu kau harus mencoba mencintai apa yang kau benci. Lagipula, walaupun nilaiku jelek, itu hasil dari kerjaku sendiri 'kan?"

Aku terdiam. Merenungi apa yang Takao katakan barusan.

"Shin-_chan_? Kenapa diam begitu?" Tanyanya sambil memandangiku heran.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_."

Aku membaca buku pelajaran yang membosankan, sama seperti sekolah ini. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara seperti gesekan kertas dari meja Takao. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang aku baca ke mejanya.

"Nah, selesai~" katanya pelan sambil memegang… apa itu…?

"Ng… Takao, apa itu?" Tanyaku sambil dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah 'sesuatu' yang dipegangnya.

"Ini? Burung kertas~!" Burung kertas? Apa setiap dia menerima ulangan yang hasilnya buruk, dia selalu membuatnya menjadi burung kertas? "Aku baru saja mencoba cara ini. Karena aku tidak bisa begitu saja berusaha mencintai kertas-kertas ulanganku yang nilainya buruk dengan semudah itu, makanya aku membuatnya menjadi burung kertas. Dengan ini, bentuknya menjadi tidak membosankan untuk dilihat 'kan? Dan aku juga menyukai burung, jadi aku juga bisa dengan mudah mencintai kertas ini," lanjutnya.

Teori milik Takao yang sederhana, mungkin. Tapi cukup membuatku melamun beberapa saat, sampai suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Shin-_chan_, kau sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan kertas ulanganmu itu. Apa boleh untukku?"

"Ambillah," jawabku singkat sambil menyerahkan kertas ulanganku padanya.

"Terima kasih Shin-_chan_~"

Aku hanya diam, berusaha memusatkan perhatianku pada buku yang sedang kubaca. Tetapi usahaku gagal. Aku selalu mencuri pandang Takao yang sedang membuat burung kertas dari kertas ulangan milikku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Sudah jadi~! Ini untukmu Shin-_chan_~ Eh Shin-_chan_, wajahmu kok merah begitu?" Tanyanya sambil sambil menyerahkan burung kertas itu padaku.

"Sst Takao! Jangan teriak-teriak di sini, dasar Bakao! Aku tidak peru lagi kertas ini, untukmu saja. Dan wajahku tidak merah," jawabku tegas sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku—yang sebenarnya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

"Maaf maaf, lagipula aku tidak berteriak terlalu kencang~" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengambil burung kertas yang tadi kuserahkan padanya.

"Benar nih untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh kertas itu lagi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Shin-_chan_~" aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

-oOo-

Hari sudah sangat sore. Matahari terlihat mulai membenamkan dirinya. Aku dan Takao berjalan pulang bersama, seperti apa yang kami lakukan sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat hari sedang hujan dan Takao tidak membawa payung, sedangkan aku membawa payung yang cukup besar untuk melindungi dua orang dari hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Kau pasti tahu kelanjutannya. Ya, aku mengantar Takao sampai rumahnya, dan sejak saat itu, ia mulai dekat denganku.

"Hei Shin-_chan_…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau aku pergi jauh suatu hari nanti, bagaimana?" Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ya sudah, pergi saja. Aku tidak keberatan," oh… sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau aku ucapkan…

Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku merasakan kalau dia tersenyum.

"Tapi tenang saja Shin-_chan_, aku tidak akan pergi kok…" aku merasakan tangannya memegang tanganku. Refleks, aku menepisnya dengan kasar. "Kau tahu, kau ini kadang menggangguku tahu?!" Kaget dengan perkataan dan perbuatanku sendiri, aku tidak berani menatap Takao dan malah memperbesar langkahku sehingga aku berjarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berkata sekasar itu—terlebih pada orang yang… err… yak. Kusukai. Aku mengakuinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku, ya suara milik Takao. Pelan dan terdengar sedih, namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Shin-_chan_, apakah isi hatimu sebenarnya…?"

-oOo-

Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Takao tentang masalah kemarin sore. Aku takut dia jadi membenciku. Saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sekarang sudah berada di depan mejaku. Aku pun meletakkan tasku di atas meja, dan melihat ke arah Takao. Tidak mengucapkan '_ohayou_' seperti biasa, eh? Pasti gara-gara kemarin…

"Oi Takao."

Takao hanya diam.

"Aku… hanya mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin," ya ampun, bahkan meminta maaf pun aku bisa sedingin ini?

"…dari kemarin, sebenarnya juga sudah kumaafkan kok, Midorima…" katanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas—tanpa melihatku sama sekali.

Tunggu. Dia memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku…?

-oOo-

Aku sampai di kelas dengan hati yang tak tenang selama perjalanan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kemarin pagi sampai pulang sekolah kemarin, Takao tidak kunjung kembali. Dan sekarang, aku tidak menemukan pemuda itu di mana-mana, padahal sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku tahu Takao bukan orang yang suka membolos saat jam pelajaran atau bangun terlambat. Ponselnya? Sudah kuhubungi berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat murid-murid berlalu-lalang masuk ke kelasku sambil membawa bunga dan menangis.

Dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Bunga-bunga yang dibawa oleh murid-murid tadi diletakkan di vas bunga yang ada di meja Takao. Firasatku langsung berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk—sangat buruk—terjadi pada Takao. Karena itu, aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada seorang murid yang lewat di depanku.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang duduk di kursi itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi, mungkin sekitar jam lima…"

Aku langsung membelalakkan mata saat murid itu selesai menerangkan apa yang terjadi. Dan tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menuju 'lokasi kejadian' itu.

Tepatnya di atap sekolah.

Tempat di mana seorang Takao Kazunari nekat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Siapa sangka kalimat pendek yang Takao katakan padaku kemarin adalah kalimat terakhirnya untukku…?

Aku berjalan pelan, mendekati pagar atap sekolah, dan menemukan burung kertas yang lusa kemarin ia buat. Lalu aku mengambil, dan menelitinya.

Burung kertas dengan angka seratus berwarna merah.

"Dasar Bakao. Kau nekat loncat dari sini karena kau _stress_ tidak bisa mendapat nilai bagus, hah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya semilir angin yang membelai wajahku lembut.

"Atau karena perkataanku lusa kemarin…?" Tanyaku—lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kalau benar begitu, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf… aku tidak tahu perkataanku itu sangat melukai hatimu…" suaraku mulai serak, tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini hah?" Aku mulai meremas burung kertas itu.

"…padahal, aku belum menjawab 'pertanyaanmu' kemarin kan?"

'_Shin-_chan_, apakah isi hatimu yang sebenarnya…?_'

Pertanyaan—yang lebih mengarah pada sindiran—itu mulai mengusik pikiranku lagi.

"Isi hatiku yang sebenarnya? Aku benci mulutku yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu, tawamu lagi… setiap saat. Aku…" aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Tidak kusadari air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku menyukaimu. Hah… ya. Kau boleh bilang aku pengecut, atau apapun sesukamu. Tapi, untuk mengatakannya sekarang, sudah terlalu terlambat bukan…?" Aku memang pengecut. Mengatakan hal seperti itu saat orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Takao, aku… bodoh ya…" ucapku sambil pergi menuju pintu atap sekolah, masih memegang burung kertas itu—yang wujudnya sudah hancur karena terlalu kuat kuremas.

"_Sayonara_, Takao Kazunari…" kataku sambil membuka pintu atap sekolah tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

-Fin-

* * *

…KOK MIDORIMA JADI TUKANG GALAU GINI YA /NANGIS/

Maaf buat fansnya Mido dan Midonya sendiri Karena saya membuat dia jadi tukang galau gini /di shoot sama Midorima/

Tadinya mau bikin fic ini pake Akashi dan Kuroko, tapi ntar Kurokonya OOC banget-bangetan dong...

Yah saya minta kritik saran aja deh di kotak review, berhubung saya masih newbie dan masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki.

Oke sekian dari saya. *gantung diri di pohon toge*


End file.
